Como siempre
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Porque ella lo ama, a pesar de que los dejó...


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar, OoC's en los personajes, Semi AU, ambientado en el primer año que Naruto se va a entrenar.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Pareja:**_ SasuSaku

 _ **Género**_ : Angst

Notas de autor: Bien, primero que nada este es mi primer SasuSaku.

Segundo, este OS va dedicado especialmente para Anita Uchiha, quien –fue realmente cruel porque sabe que son mi NOtp y aún así- me lo pidió. Espero te guste y sorry desde ahorita :D.

.

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo único**

 **Como siempre**

¨Y es que te extraño mucho hoy, que me permitiré derramar unas lágrimas por ti.¨

.

.

.

 _Se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento para Suna, desde que Gaara se había redimido sus lazos se habían estrechado. El territorio en el que se encontraba estaba entre ambas aldeas, acordado como neutral para que se reunieran ambos equipos._

 _El de ella estaba conformado por Yoshioka, Mamura y Keichi, tres chicos que habían estado entrenando con ella, puesto que no tenía equipo. Sakura pensó en que le hubiera gustado que la metieran con alguno de sus compañeros de generación, el equipo de Lee estaba incompleto porque Neji ya era chunnin e inocentemente creyó que la integrarían ahí, no pensó que Tsunade la mandaría a uno totalmente diferente, con chicos que en su vida había visto y que eran mayores que ella._

 _Al principio se sintió mal porque creía que no la veían lo suficientemente apta para llenar el hueco que dejó el Hyuga, pero después vio que se podía acoplar muy bien con su nuevo equipo. Al estar los dos equipos, de ambas aldeas, se dividieron para hacer el reconocimiento y averiguar si era cierto que por ahí habían pasado unos bandidos que se dedicaban a robar a pequeños comerciantes. Cada uno fue por su camino, Sakura se apresuró a buscar por los alrededores y sobretodo en la cueva que estaba cerca de un lago, tenía un extraño presentimiento._

 _Con total sigilo se acercó y descubrió restos de una fogata, dando como respuesta de que habían pasado por ahí, no deberían andar muy lejos. Caminó con kunai en mano pero no encontró a nadie. Resignada se dispuso a volver, a lo mejor otro había tenido más suerte que ella._

 _Caminó hacia el lago para beber un poco de agua, pero a medio camino se quedó paralizada. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, frente a ella a unos 7 kilómetros se encontraba Sasuke. Por un momento pensó en correr hacia él, lo había extrañado tanto, necesitaba verlo de cerca para poder pedirle que regresara, que se quedara con ella…_

 _De pronto todo cambio, el cielo que antes era celeste se volvió azul; el sol que había estado alumbrando todo se volvió luna y frente a ella estaba nuevamente Sasuke, con su mochila en la espalda e ignorando sus súplicas, nuevamente lo vio partir, estiró su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo, debía evitar que se fuera, debía evitarlo…_

Con la respiración agitada despertó de golpe.

Había sido un sueño, uno lindo y tormentoso. Se levantó de la cama y caminó a su balcón, se recargó en él y se quedó viendo fijamente a la luna. Sakura estaba consciente de que Sasuke era ahora un reconocido criminal, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar que él en algún momento regresaría. Era una vana esperanza, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarla de su cabeza. Su semblante triste la delató, otra vez estaba pensando en él, sintió el dolor en su corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y un nudo en la garganta se formó sin proponérselo.

—Te extraño mucho, Sasuke-kun…—Dijo en un leve susurro con la voz quebrada, limpió sus lágrimas y se adentró nuevamente a su cuarto.

Pensó en todos los momentos en que había pasado con él, con el equipo 7 completo, ahora solo estaba ella, sola como siempre, hasta Naruto la había dejado… Se abrazó a su almohada y soltó un gemido de dolor. Extrañaba todo… A esos dos peleando, Kakashi-sensei con su pervertido libro y, por sobretodo, ver a Sasuke aunque sea de lejos.

Luego recordó esa noche –tal vez gracias a esa pesadilla-, cuando él los abandonó, cuando no pudo detenerlo porque su amor no era lo suficientemente fuerte, porque ella no le importaba nada, pero él para ella sí.

Lo había amado de una forma incomprensible, había arriesgado su propia vida para mantenerlo a salvo… tocó su corto cabello, recordando aquella pelea, cuando Orochimaru apareció y se dio el lujo de ponerle esa marca maldita, cuando ella sola se enfrentó a todos para defenderlos, para cuidarlo a _él_ …

Su almohada ya estaba empapada de las lágrimas derramadas, pero sus recuerdos no dejaban de atormentarla…

Aun podía sentir como sus huesos se iban quebrando poco a poco, como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y la fiera mirada de Gaara mitad bestia… Pero había logrado salvar a Sasuke, si ella no se hubiera puesto en su camino tal vez Sasuke no estaría ahora…

—Pero no lo está…— Recordó con amargo dolor.

 _¿Cómo era posible que después de todo, ella siguiera amándole con cada pequeña fibra de su ser?_

—Porque soy idiota, esa es la respuesta…—Se contestó.

 _¿Por qué no podía solo seguir adelante?_

—Porque no puedo olvidarte…—Eso también le había dicho a Ino.

 _¿Es que acaso ella era masoquista?_

¡Claro que sí! Si no, no estaría en esa lamentable situación. Era masoquista, porque le gustaba pensar en Sasuke y los momentos felices que habían pasado juntos pero al mismo tiempo eso le dolía como si la estuvieran quemando viva. Estrujó su almohada y la pegó más a su rostro, tratando de evitar que un gemido de dolor saliera de su boca, cosa que aun con todo su esfuerzo si pasó y se sintió patética.

 _¿Algún día podría dejar de amarlo?_

—¡¿Por qué no puedo odiarte?!—Gritó desgarrándose el corazón con cada palabra.

Y es que se sentía tonta, por seguir amando a aquel chico que no le había costado nada deshacerse de ella, aquel que había abandonado su familia, su aldea y a _ella_ … es que nunca aprendería que él había escogido ya su camino y ella debía hacer lo mismo.

El cansancio finalmente la venció, se quedó dormida otra vez después de llorar, eso se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Aterrizó en su balcón justo cuando sintió que ya estaba inconsciente, entró cuidadosamente al cuarto y se hincó frente a ella.

Sasuke odiaba verla en ese estado tan deplorable por su culpa, pero no podía darse el lujo de que descubrieran que la visitaba a diario, que por las noches la cuidaba mientras dormía y mucho menos que había llegado a desarrollar cierto afecto por Sakura. No podía permitirse que sus enemigos descubrieran que justamente ella se había convertido en su punto débil. Acarició el rostro de la chica, secando las lágrimas esparcidas, acomodó un mechón de cabello y antes de que amaneciera desapareció.

Sasuke era consciente de lo que Sakura sufría, pero así mantendría alejados a todos de ella. Debía protegerla, como siempre lo hacía.

FIN


End file.
